Memories
by FrozenSnowflake13
Summary: One Shot.Sirius Black in Askaban. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Wie konnte er bloß so dumm sein? Es war seine Schuld. Es war seine Schuld, dass seine besten Freunde tot waren. Es war seine Schuld, dass die Frau, die er liebte sterben musste.


**Disclaimer: **_Leider gehören mir die Figuren dieser Geschichte nicht. Ich habe weder sie noch die Welt in der diese Geschichte spielt kreiert (dazu fehlt mir wohl das gewisse Etwas an kreativer Fantasie ;) ) Alles gehört der geniales J.K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur für diesen kleinen One Shot ausgeliehen. Ich beabsichtige nicht, Geld mit dieser Geschichte zu verdienen._**  
**

_Dann viel Spaß und vielleicht hinterlasst ihr mir ja das ein oder andere Kommentar._

_

* * *

_

**Memories**

Er saß da, einfach nur da. Gegen die kalte Wand gelehnt auf dem Fußboden seiner Zelle, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Sein Kopf war leer. Er hatte jegliche Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verbannt. Er wollte nicht denken. Würde er denken, müsste er sich sein ganzes miserables Leben vor Augen halten. Was war bloß aus ihm geworden? War nicht alles perfekt gewesen? Endlich schien alles in geregelten Bahnen gelaufen, nachdem er seiner Familie den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Alles war so, wie es sein sollte.

Er hatte eine wundervolle Schulzeit. Er hatte viele Freunde, war unumstrittener Mädchenschwarm Nummer Eins von Hogwarts, hatte großes magisches Talent, weshalb er um viel Lernerei herumkam. Er besaß ein schönes Appartement in der Londoner Innenstadt und hatte sich zum Auroren ausbilden lassen. Er hatte eine Frau an seiner Seite, mit der er glücklich war und mit der er sich tatsächlich eine Zukunft vorstellen konnte. Er hatte einen goldigen Patensohn bekommen, der ihm viel Freude bereitete. Seine besten Freunde, alle die ihm wichtig waren, waren glücklich. Er war glücklich. So sollte es sein. So sollte das Leben des Sirius Black weitergehen.

Aber alles sollte anders kommen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Wie konnte er bloß so dumm sein? Es war seine Schuld. Es war seine Schuld, dass seine besten Freunde tot waren. Es war seine Schuld, dass die Frau, die er liebte sterben musste. Warum musste er damals nur mit dieser ach so schlauen Idee kommen?

‚_Macht doch Wormtail zu eurem Geheimniswahrer, damit wird niemand rechnen.'_

Er hatte seine besten Freunde direkt in die Arme ihres größten Feindes getrieben. Er war Schuld an dem Verrat. Hätte er doch einfach diese blöde Aufgabe übernommen, so wie James es wollte. Aber nein, er wollte ja mal wieder besonders raffiniert sein. So wie immer. Vielleicht war das seine größte Schwäche, immer alles besonders trickreich und ausgefallen machen zu wollen. Diese Eigenschaft wurde ihm zum Verhängnis.

Es hatte keinen Sinn. Sein Leben hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Jetzt saß er hier in Askaban mit all diesen dreckigen Death Eatern. Er hatte sie bekämpft und jetzt wurde er behandelt wie einer von ihnen.

Gab es einen Ausweg? Alle die die wahre Geschichte kannten, waren tot. Wie sollte er jemals wieder das Tageslicht erblicken können? Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut spüren können?

Er spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Jetzt war es doch passiert. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu ihr. Sie hatte ihn besucht, hier in seinem neuen Zuhause. Sie hatte schon immer diese Gabe, Leute überreden zu können. Sie musste Rufus Scrimgeour, Chef der Aurorenabteilung des Ministeriums, ihren Chef, so lange bequatscht haben, bis er alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, um ihr den Besuch zu ermöglichen.

Es war kein schöner Tag für ihn. Ja klar, es tat gut sie zu sehen. Aber gleichzeitig war es ihm so unangenehm, dass sie ihn so sehen musste. Und es tat ihm weh, den Schmerz in ihren wasserblauen Augen zu sehen, in denen Tränen schimmerten. Er wusste, dass sie seinetwegen weinte. Und er konnte nichts tun. Er konnte sie nicht in den Arm nehmen und sie trösten. Er konnte ihr keine Besserung versprechen. Er war gefangen. In Askaban. In dem Gefängnis, aus dem noch nie ein Häftling entkommen war. Ihm war es als wäre es gestern gewesen.

_Er hörte pochende Schritte näher kommen. Was war da los? Wieder mal ein neuer Gefangener? Wer würde es wohl diesmal sein? Kannte er ihn vielleicht? Vielleicht würde es endlich Malfoy dieser Widerling sein. Er schaute hoch. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Rufus Scrimgeour. Sein Chef. Ex-Chef. Und wer war da noch? Sein Herzschlag setzte für eine Sekunde aus. Nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein. Sie durfte ihn doch nicht so sehen. Er war Sirius Black, der immer auf sein Äußeres achtete und niemals Schwäche zeigte. Und jetzt saß er hier in dreckiger Kleidung mit verfilztem Haar. Und sie war da. Sie schien ihn doch nicht abgeschrieben zu haben. Wer hätte es ihr verübeln können?_

„_10 Minuten und nicht länger, ja? Ansonsten kriegen wir Ärger oder vielmehr ich.", sagte Scrimgeour leise zu seiner Begleiterin. Die junge Frau nickte stumm. Scrimgeour zog sich zurück und sie trat an die Gitterstäbe von Sirius' Zelle heran._

„_Hallo Sirius." Ihre Stimme klang tonlos und brüchig. Er merkte, wie weh es ihr tat, ihn so zu sehen._

„_Was machst du hier?", fragte er, während er seine Hand auf die ihre legte, mit der sie die Gitterstäbe umklammert hielt, als müsste sie sich festhalten, um nicht umzufallen. Sie zuckte leicht unter seiner Berührung zusammen. „Ich musste dich sehen, Sirius. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das alles passiert ist." Eine einzelne Träne fiel von ihren Wimpern. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie konnte das alles passieren? Sag es mir! Warum muss alles kaputt gehen? Jetzt wo alles so wunderbar war."  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Was sollte er dazu sagen? Er hatte es doch nicht geplant._

„_Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es einfach nicht."_

_Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Sie kannten sich schon so lange, hatten so viel zusammen durchgemacht, hatten so viele Streiche durchlebt und so manche Lehrer in Hogwarts zur Weißglut gebracht, hatten gemeinsam gegen Death Eater gekämpft. Sie hatten die schönsten und schlimmsten Stunden ihres Lebens geteilt. Diese hier zählte sicher zu den schlimmsten. Sirius lehnte sich nach vorne. Sie kam ihm entgegen und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem zaghaften Kuss, in den sich ihre Tränen mischten. Dann zuckte sie zurück._

„_Sirius, ich muss gehen, ich kann nicht länger bleiben. Es tut mir Leid, aber es geht nicht. Ich kann nicht…" Sie zog ein Stück Pergament aus ihrem Umhang. „Hier." Er schaute sie fragend an._

„_Naja wir haben nicht viel Zeit, ich habe ein paar Zeilen ausgeschrieben." Sirius lächelte. „Tja das habe ich auch getan. Obwohl ich nie gedacht habe, dir diese Zeilen je geben zu können." Er lächelte schwach. „Ich hatte überlegt, ob ich sie irgendjemanden mitgeben könnte, aber so…" Die beiden tauschten ihre Pergamente._

„_Kommst du?", ertönte da die Stimme von Scrimgeour. _

„_Warte, versprich mir, dass du dich um Harry kümmerst. Das bist du Lily schuldig!" Sie nickte bloß._

„_Wir werde uns wieder sehen!" Ihre Stimme klang seht entschlossen, sie strich Sirius über die Hand und versuchte ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken. Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ mit dem Ministeriumsangestellten das Gefängnis._

‚_Wie stellst du dir das nur vor?', dachte Sirius und schaute ihr wehmütig hinterher. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte die ungute Ahnung, dass er seine Freundin heute zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte._

_Seine Hand klammerte sich fest um das Pergament, das sie ihm gegeben hatte. Was schrieb sie ihm? Er dachte an die Zeilen, die er ihr geschrieben hatte. Es war ein Abschiedsbrief. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihm nachweinte und sich für ihn womöglich in Gefahr begab. Er schrieb ihr, dass sie weiterleben soll und versuchen soll, zur Normalität zurückzukehren. Er kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie toben würde, wenn sie es lesen würde, aber er hoffte, dass sie es irgendwann verstehen könnte. Er wollte doch nur ihr bestes. Er entfaltete den Brief._

Geliebter Sirius,

ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben was passiert ist, was James und Lily passiert ist, was dir passiert ist.

Dumbledore hat Harry zu Lilys Schwester gebracht, nicht ideal finde ich, aber bei mir wäre er zurzeit nicht sicher. Ihm geht es gut.

Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich daraus hole. Ich werde Wormtail jagen und ich werde ihn finden und er wird seine gerechte Strafe erhalten und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue.

Ich liebe dich über alles und ich weiß genau, dass wir bald wieder zusammen sein werden und ein normales Leben führen können.

_Seine Hände sanken nach unten. Nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein. Sie würde es tun. Sie würde sich auf die Suche nach Wormtail machen. Sie würde sich in Gefahr begeben. Er seufzte. Naja, es würde schon klappen. Sie war ja eine gute Zauberin, warum sollte sie es nicht schaffen?_

Der Besuch war jetzt ein Jahr her. Er wusste, dass sie längst tot war, ein Opfer der Death Eater geworden. Er fühlte es tief in seiner Seele, dass sie nicht mehr da war. Weil sie ihm helfen wollte. Mir ihr war die letzte Person gestorben, die von seiner Unschuld überzeugt war, die wusste, dass er nicht der Geheimniswahrer der Potters war. Jetzt gab es niemanden mehr da draußen, der ihm glaubte. Vielleicht Remus? Der gute alte Moony? Vielleicht. Aber wer glaubte schon einem Werwolf?

Er würde hier drin verrecken. Niemals würde es wieder so sein wie früher. Die Marauder, Eowyna, Lily und Celina. Sie waren so ein gutes Team. Dumbledore hatte ihnen einst den Hinweis gegeben, nichts zwischen ihre Freundschaft kommen zu lassen. Er schnaubte verächtlich. Peter. Dieser miese Verräter. Er hatte alles zerstört. Sein Leben zerstört. Leben? Hatte er denn noch ein Leben? Nein, sein Leben war vorbei, seitdem er James uns Lily dazu überredete, Peter zu ihrem Geheimniswahrer zu machen.


End file.
